LA VIDA DE UN GRAN SHINOBI
by Zuuddy
Summary: Después de la gran guerra ninja,2 años después Naruto por fin había cumplido su promesa, habia traido a Sasuke Uchija de regreso a Konoha, Naruto había aclarado sus sentimientos y por fin se le declaro a Hinata Hyuga, Sakura aun seguia enamorada de Sasuke, mas ahora ya no lo perseguia, Kakashi, estaba muy orgullosos de sus alumnos veia como iban progresando, Sasuke no sabia que
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA DE UN GRAN SHINOBI**

**Capítulo 1**

Despues de la gran guerra ninja,2 años después, Naruto por fin había cumplido su promesa, habia traido a Sasuke Uchija de regreso a Konoha, Naruto había aclarado sus sentimientos y por fin se le declaro a Hinata Hyuga, Sakura aun seguia enamorada de Sasuke, mas ahora ya no lo perseguia, Kakashi, estaba muy orgullosos de sus alumnos veia como iban progresando, Sasuke no sabia que es lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de la Haruno, pero el Uzumaki siempre le decia que eso era amor, mas el peli-azabache se negaba a creer estar enamorado de la Haruno.

En el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Kakashi se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, entrenaba muy duro con un peli-gris de ojos negro, su objetivo era cobertirse en el proximo Hokage de la aldea, y pasa eso el Jounnin de cabello gris lo ayudaba.

-¡Naruto toma un descanso ya que te has esforzado bastante!- Dijo un Jounnin de cabello gris

-¡Si quiero llegar a ser Hokage algún día debo seguir entrenando!- Dijo un rubio de ojos azul, quien seguia luchando con un peli-castaño

-Bueno creo que tendré que invitar a Sakura y a Sasuke a comer Ramen- Dijo Hatake en un tono sarcástico- Yamato, vamos , deja que Naruto siga con su entrenamiento.

-Hai, Kakashi-sempai- Dijo Yamato quien se dirigia detras de Kakashi, luego ambus ninjas se escondieron, y tambien escondieron su chakara para que el rubio no los encontrara, luego Kakashi hizo unos cellos y se convirtio en una joven de cabello negro y ojos perla, luego le explico el plan a Yamato.

-*_No me convencerá con eso, además después iré a buscar a Hinata*_

- Na... Naruto-kun-Dijo una joven de cabello negriso y ojos perla apareciendo junto con el Rubio

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

¿Quieres venir a comer Ramen conmigo?- Cuestiono la Hyuga, jugando nerviosa con s dedos

_*Haha así lo voy a convencer; pensé que esto me sería útil algún dia, mientras no quiera hacer algo malo...*- Pensaba el peligris, muy orgulloso de si mismo._

-¿A dónde se fue Kakashi-sensei?- Cuestionaba el Shinobi, volteando hacia donde se fue le jounnin mas no lo vio.

-DE PRONTO APARECE HINATA-

-HOLA ¡Naruto-kun!- Dijo la joven Hyuga, que acababa de llegar de Konoha.

-Aaaahhhhh...Hi...Hinata!- Dijo Naruto algo asustado-

-*¡_OH, NO! Tenía que aparecer justo ahora_*-_Pensaba nervioso el Jounnin_

-Mmm, dos Hinata, me pregunto cual sera la original-Susurraba rubio, mientras veia a las dos Hyugas, para descubrir cual era su Hinata.

Kakashi: O.O

-Naruto, ¿qué dices?, Solo vine para ver tu entrenamiento; ¿Quién es ella?- Interrogaba la Hyuga a el ojiazul.

-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo- Dijo el Jounnin, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-*_Cual sera mi pequeña Hinata, tengo que pensar alguna forma de descubrir cuál es, ¡Ya sé!_

Naruto les dice a las dos que cierren los ojos, ambas lo cierran, después Naruto se quita la camisa, después dice- **Ya pueden abrirlos**- Ambas lo abren.

-Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo la peli azul sonrrojada,cuando de repente de desmaya,

-De pronto Naruto se le avienta encima a Kakashi, y lo toma de el cuello de su uniforme'

-¿Quién eres tu?, Responde o sabrás quien es Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Porque te hiciste pasar por mi novia?- Dijo el Uzumaki en un tono amenazador-

-¡Naruto espera soy Kakashi!- Grito el Jounnin, tomando su forma original

-¿Kakashi-sensei? Porque te hiciste pasar por Hinata- Preguntaba el Uzumaki, quitandose de ensima de su sensei

- Es que quería hacer que dejaras de entrenar y como se que quieres ha Hinata...¿Hablando de Hinata donde esta?...-Dijo Kakashi, volteando ver a todos lados cuando la vio justo debajo del Uzumaki desmayada.

-¡Hinata!- Grito Naruto para luego cargarla y recargarla en un árbol- Hinata me escuchas-Dijo algo alborotado-

-Umm... Naruto-kun- Dijo la Hyuga, que estaba reaccionando- Kakashi-sensei... Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo en un susurro, para después abri muy lentamente sus ojos

- ¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el Hatake, algo preocupado

-Perdón Hinata pero tenía que saber cuál era la original...he he... - Dijo el rubio

-Es...estoy bien.- Dijo la joven ninja

(Antes de que se Hinata se pusiera de pie, aparece Neji muy preocupado)

-¿Oni-san que te paso?- Pregunto el peli castaño preocupado por la shinobi.- ¡Naruto!-Grito enojado, volteando ver a Naruto, el cual se escondio detras de su sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Neji... tranquilízate yo lo explico- Dijo Naruto, aun detras de Kakashi muy nervioso

-No te preocupes estoy bien Neji...- Dijo la joven Hyuga, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero antes de que esta estubiera totalmente de pie, el Hyuga la carga y con una mirada amenazadora para el Uzumaki la lleva a la residencia Huyga.

Cuando el Hyuga la llevo a la residencia, la llevo a su habitacion y la recosto en su cama.

-¡Oni-san, estoy bien no necesito descansar!- Gritaba la shinobi, tratando de ponerse de pie

-¡No me importa descansa un rato!- Grito Neji, acostandola en su cama de nuevo y retirandose de la habitacion, cuando Neji iba otra vez para el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Kakashi, una joven de cabello castaño, sujeto en dos molotes lo llama.

-¡Neji-san!- Grito la joven, llamando la atencion de Hyuga

-¿Ten-ten que pasa?- Dijo preocupado el Hyuga

- Quería saber si ¿quieres ver una película conmigo?- Cuestiona la Shinobi algo sonrrojada

- Por supuesto.-Aclaro Neji, olvidandose completamente del Uzumaki

-¡ Hola Ten-ten! Neji ¬¬-dijo un hombre alto, con pelo negro y en forma de champiñón. Sus ojos grandes y negros, y de tez blanca, y unas cejas enormes. Y con ropa color verde.

- ¡Hola Lee!- Dijo Ten-ten con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Tu qué quieres?- Dijo Neji muy molesto

- Quería decirle algo a Ten-ten; en privado!-

-Neji se retira pero no muy retirado ya que quería saber lo que le decía Lee a Ten-te-

-¿Que pasa Lee?-Preguntaba Ten-ten con mucha inquietud

- Hace mucho que quiero pedirte esto- Dijo Lee

- ¿Queeee?- Preguntaba impaciente la joven Ama

-¡Se mi novia!- Grito Lee, con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Que...yo...qué!- Grito Ten-ten, nerviosa y asustada

- Si Ten-ten, ¡se mi novia ahora que la llama de la juventud sigue viva!- Dijo Lee

-*Ni loco dejare que este me quite a mi Ten-ten*-Pensaba el Hyuga, acercandose a Ten-ten, para despues tomarla del brazo y llevarsela de ahí.

-Vamonos ya; que se hace tarde, luego hablas con Lee.- Dijo Neji, jalando a Ten-Ten del brazo

- Muy bien O.o- Dijo Ten-ten, preguntandose que había pasado ahí.

**/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/**

- Me pregunto si Sai ya habrá llegado de su Misión- Se preguntaba una joven de cabello rubio que estaba sujeto en una coleta, y de ojos azules

-Ve a preguntar en la entrada. Tal vez Izumo y Kotetsu te pueden decir...- Dijo una joven de cabello rosado y corto de ojos color jade

-Pero si ya llego ¿qué le diré? - Preguntaba la joven Yamanaka

-No sé; dile que si quieren hacer algo en la noche o vayan a caminar-Dijo la Haruno, restandole importancia ya que estaba atendiendo a un paciente, algo herido

-¿Crees que acepte? y si no acepta o si no ha llegado!...-Decia Ino muy preocupada, mientras ella tambien atendia a un pasiente

-Solo ve y pregunta y si ya llego pues invítalo hacer algo-Decia la Haruno consentrada en su trabajo

-¡Sakura! una cama para Naruto, se ha esforzado de nuevo- Dijo Hatake, con Naruto en sus brazos y detras de el venia Yamato

- Póngalo aquí curare sus heridas.- Dijo la Haruno, la Haruno, para despues vendar a su pasiente y dejarlo descansar un rato para ir con su rubio amigo

-¡Muy bien! ¡Oh! por cierto Sakura la Hokage Tsunade nos busca a Sasuke, a ti y a mi dice que es urgente-Dijo el joven Jounnin quien se estaba retirando por la ventana del Hospital

-¡Hai! ¿Ya le avisaron a Sasuke?-...Pregunto la Haruno para salir por el mismo rumbo que su sensei, pero despues se detubo ya que se preocupo por su amigo rubio

-Si él nos está esperando.-...Dijo el Jounnin , esparando a la Haruno en la ventana

-Pero; ¿y Naruto?...-Pregunto la Haruno preocupada

- Yo me encargo de él.- Dijo la joven Yamanaka, vendando a su pasiente para dirigirse a el oji-azul

-Por ahora solo necesita descansar; mejorara muy pronto, lo más probable- Dijo el joven Hatake, saliendo de la ventana con la Haruno detras de el saltando de tejado en tejado

**/EN LA TORRE HOKAGE/**

-Muy bien veo que ya están aquí - Dijo La Godaime Hokage, desde su escritorio

- Si, que sucedió- Dijo el Peligris con un tono serio

- Nada, solo que recuerdan que fecha es hoy- Dijo Tsunade, observando a todos

-Es 10 de Octubre- Respondió el portador del Sharingan, restandole importancia

-Correcto, recuerden que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto - Dijo con un tono de alegría, la joven Hokage, ya que a Naruto lo queria como un Hijo aunque aveces el chico la sacaba de su casillas pero aun asi lo queria como un Hijo, y Kakashi, a Naruto lo veia como un Hijo-Amigo-Hermano pero mas que nada como un Hijo, al igual que a todo el equipo 7 lo queria de la misma Manera que al chico.

-Y que tenemos que hacer- Cuestionaba Sakura, con mucha alegría

-Quiero que le preparen una fiesta, pero que él no se entere, correcto...-Decia la Hokage, pero deberia de haber Sake, aunque..., correcto Kakashi tu te encargaras de llevar el Sake, por que una fiesta no es fiesta sin el Sake

-Ahi, muy bien, Hokage-sama-Dijo el Hatake rindiendose por la actitud de la Rubia

-Mmm, yo no hago fiestas ¬¬- Dijo el Pelinegro, serio y con un tono molesto

-Ya sé que haremos, Sasuke tu tendrás que distraer a Naruto hasta la hora de la fiesta, Sakura tu tendrás que preparar la fiesta si necesitas ayuda puedes pedir y yo... mm bueno yo avisare a todos sus amigos...-Dijo el Jounnin cuando despues vio como la oji-miel fruncia el ceño-Y por el Sake-Dijo Kakashi para despues ver como la Hokage mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Hai-Dijeron Sasuke y Sakur apra despues seguir con las Indicacionde de su sensei

**/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba el rubio, despertando y observando su alrededor.

- Oh, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei te trajo ya que te habías esforzado bastante- Dijo Ino, con una gran sonrisa

-No tengo tiempo tengo que seguir entrenando- Dijo Naruto quien se estaba poniendo de pie,

-Pe...-Antes de que Ino terminara la frase llega Sasuke.

-Yo me haré cargo de él, vamos dobe.- Dijo el joven Uchija, tomando a el Uzumaki del cuello y llevarselo arrastando

_*_Que tramara este* - Pensaba Naruto, cuando despues se dio cuenta como lo llevaba el Uchija, y grito-¡OYE ACABO DE SALIR DE UN HOSPITAL, TRATAME CON MAS CUIDADO!

-CALLATE DOBE-Grito el Uchija, arrastrando a el Uzumaki

**/AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL/**

-¿Porque me sacaste?- Preguntaba el rubio, ya caminado el mismo

- Porque tú y yo vamos a entrenar- Le respondió el joven Uchija, restandole importancia

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei, que hay con él?- Se preguntaba Naruto, observando al Uchija.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Tsunade le dio una misión, pero dijo que no va a tardar mucho tiempo.-Dijo Sasuke quien caminaba tranquilamente

- Bueno, y a donde vamos.-Dijo Uzumaki muy confundido

- Entrenaremos fuera de Konoha, y así después podrás ir a visitar a Hinata, despues dobe-Dijo Sasuke, ya perdiendo la paciencia

- Oh si, oye y como van tu y Sakura-Pregunto el Uzumaki, muy curioso

-O.o… ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Sasuke, algo nervioso

-Sasuke, por mas que lo niegues te gusta Sakura, nada mas que tienes miedo de que te rechaze, pero yo se que Sakura-chan te ama- Dijo Naruto, viendo como bajaba Sasuke la mirada, muy pensativo

-Dobe, no es eso, siento como si Sakura, me reprochara todo con la mirada desde que llegue, siento que me reprochara el haberla dejado en esa estupida banca la noche que me fue-Decia Sasuke muy arrepentido-Tu sabes que Sakura me odia, por todo el daño que le hice y que te hice a ti- Decia Sasuke cuando sientio la mano de Naruto en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Sasuke, yo se que Sakura-chan no es asi...-Dijo Naruto pero no termino por que Sasuke lo interrumpio

-Naruto, dejame terminar por favor-Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Recuerdas cuando me tragiste aqui y que Sakura nisiquiera me voltio a ver y se comportaba de lo mas fría conmigo - Dijo Sasuke

-Aja, -Decia Naruto recordando esa ves

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!-Gritaba Naruto en cuanto vio a la pelirrosa_

_-¿Naruto?- Volteo la pelirrosa hacia el zorruno rubio que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrrisa_

_-Sakura-chan por fin lo hice, cumpli con la promesa que te hice hace 5 años-Decia Naruto quien tenia unas heridas en sus brazos, pero a el no le importaba eso-Trage por fin a el teme_

_Sakura no cabia de la impresion, pero ella habia hecho una promesa olvidarese de los sentimiento de Sasuke, el solo vivia para la venganza, y eso se lo trataba de explicar a Naruto muchos veces mas su amigo no entendia, Sakura había cambiado un poco su forma de ser hace 2 años, se habia vuelto mas fría, pero algunas veces amanecia de un muy buen humor que se olvidaba de todo y pasaba muy buenos ratos con sus amigos._

_-Naruto, te dije que te olvidaras de la promesa, te dije que yo ya no amo a Sasuke-Decia La Haruno muy fría, pero en su cabeza solo estaba la frase "Amo a Sasuke Uchija"- Ahora tengo mucho trabajo Naruto tengo que ir a el Hospital, que tal si en 10 minutos te veo en Ichiraku's-Dijo La Haruno con una sonrrisa dedicada para el Uzumaki_

_-¡CLARO SAKURA-CHAN!, pero sabes que odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismas, yo se que tu aun amas a el teme, Sakura-chan cuando dejaras de ser tan fria-Decia Naruto, al principio con una gran sonrrisa, pero después se puso serio._

_-Naruto, tu sabes que contigo no puedo ser otra persona, yo no puedo odiarte, eres como mi hermano , pero yo no tengo sentimientos por Sasuke entiendelo-Dijo La Haruno para darle un abrazo a su amigo y susurrarle-Gracias, por traer de vuelta a casa a Sasuke-Dijo la oji-verde para después desaparecer de ahi dejando a Naruto con una gran sonrrisa, y despues dirigirse a la Torre Hokage donde lo esperaba su amigo._

_-¡TEME!, ¿ ya fuiste con Tsunada-obachaan?Pregutno Naruto_

_-Si, y ya te dije que no me digas Teme, Dobe-Dijo Sasuke con el seño fruncido_

_-Yo te digo como quiera TEME-Dijo Naruto retandolo_

_-DOBE_

_-TEME_

_DOBE_

_TEME_

_-Bien veo que el trabajo en Equipo aun no progresa-Dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo_

_-Kakashi-Fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke_

_-Bienvenido a casa de nuevo-Sasuke dijo Kakashi para despues dirigirse a Naruto y colocar una mano en su hombro-Felicidades Naruto por fin cumpliste tu objetivo y tu promesa-Dijo Kakashi para después saltar hacia la ventana de la Hokage_

_-Teme que tal si vamos a Ichiraku's-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa_

_-Hmp-Dijo Sasuke ignorandolo y caminando hacia el barrio Uchija_

_-OH vamos Sasuke, Sakura-chan estara ahi en 10 minutos bueno 5-Dijo Naruto_

_*Umm' Sakura estara ahí*-Pensaba el Uchija para despues decirle a su amigo-Esta bien dobe pero solo un rato por que tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas _

_-Esta bien-Dijo Naruto quien camina hacia su puesto de comida favorita_

_Luego de 5 minutos de esperar a Sakura por fin la joven ninja aparecio con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando vio que Sasuke estaba ahí, su sonrisa se fue-_

_-Hola Naruto-Dijo Sakura caminando de largo ignorando que Sasuke estaba ahí_

_-Hola Sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Teme, ¿no vas a saludar a Sakura-chan?-Pregunto Naruto_

_-Hola Sakura-Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la pelirrosa la noto_

_-Hola, Uchija-Dijo Sakura, a Sasuke le extraño la forma de Sakura, ella no era asi, ella nunca había sido asi de fría, y desde cuando le llamaba por su apellido, donde quedaba el "Sasuke-kun"_

_-Bien a comer-Dijo Naruto, para que despues cada uno se dispusiera a comer de su ramen._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Vamos teme, yo que se Sakura-chan te ama-Dijo Naruto

-Hmp, eso espero Naruto-Dijo Sasuke

-En verdad que si, lo se muy bien, por que ella es como mi hermana, y la conosco muy bien

-Hmp- Vamos dobe-Dijo Sasuke olvidandose del tema

**/A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA/**

-Vamos Akamaru ve por la pelota-Decía un joven de cabello café oscuro, de ojos negros en forma como de un perro y marcas en sus mejillas.

-Que problemático es todo esto... tú qué crees Chouji.- Decía un ninja de cabello negro quien lo sujetaba en una coleta, quien observaba las nubes muy tranquilo

-Donde ta bebé- Decía un joven de cabello castaño claro con unos remolinos en sus mejillas

Chouji jugaba con un bebé de unos 2 años de cabello café oscuro y ojos rojos el cual no dejaba de aplaudir

- Chouji hazme caso, ya deja de jugar con Asuma- Decía Shikamaru, al ver que el Akimichi lo ignoraba  
-Hola chicos, traje algo de comer- Decía Hinata quien se acercaba al lugar, con una pequeña canasta ensu brazos

-Perfecto Hinata!- Decía Chouji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercandose a la Hyuga  
-Perfecto, a ella si le haces caso- Reclamo Shikamaru, tomando a el bebé que ahora se encontraba en el piso jugando don una pelota.  
-Que dices Shikamaru- Dijo Chouji con una bola de arroz en su mano  
- Quieres que te ayude Hinata!- Dijo un ninja que usaba gafas ya tapaba la mayoría de su rostro  
-Si... Shino-kun!- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-¿Shikamaru me lo prestas?- Decía una joven Shinobi de ojos rojos y cabello negro  
-Si-Dijo Shikamaru entregandole el bebé a Kurenai  
-Akamaru basta no te voy a dar- Decia Hinata, retirando la comida del perro, cuando de pronto akamaru la tira a el piso  
-Akamaru quieres-Dijo Kiba sacudiendo un bistec de goma- ve por él.  
-Kiba pásamelo- Dijo Hinata, ambos empiezan a jugar con Akamaru-  
-Vamos Hinata corre que Akamaru te va a alcanzar- Dijo Kiba mientras corría  
-Cuidado Kiba-kun-Dijo Hinata, de pronto Akamaru se cruza enfrente de los dos lo que hace que caigan por una colina abrazados-  
**/PASANDO POR AHI/**  
-Vamos Naruto que se hace tarde- Dijo Sasuke quien caminaba a paso corto  
Entonces se empiezan a oír risas, Naruto y Sasuke voltean y de pronto a sus pies caen Hinata y Kiba  
-Hi...Hinata- Dijo Naruto algo molesto  
-¡Hola Naruto-kun! Hola Sasuke- Dijo Hinata quien no paraba de reír  
-Quee... por...porque caíste con Kiba y abrazados- Dijo Uzumaki quien hervía de los celos

-¡Solo estábamos jugando!- Dijo Hinata, a quien se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿jugando?-Pregunto Naruto, sin creerselo

-Si, Naruto solo jugábamos- Dijo Kiba quien defendía a la Hyuga

-Tu cállate Inuzuka- Grito Naruto perdiendo la pasiencia

-¿Porque estas molesto Naruto-kun?-Dijo la Hyuga algo confundida

-¿ Porqueee? Has me el favor de de decirme que no juegas así con Shino- Dijo el Uzumaki con los brazos cruzados

-No, pero...- Naruto jala a Hinata y se la lleva de ahí-

-¿Me vas a explicar que paso ahí o qué?- Dijo Naruto muy molesto

-Si, mira yo traía algo de comer para ellos entonces Kiba estaba jugando con Akamaru y le dije a Kiba que si podía jugar y me dijo que si, después Akamaru se cruzo entre nosotros lo que hizo que nos cayéramos por la colina y...-Antes de que Hinata terminara la frase Naruto se acerca y la besa-

-Olvídalo, no importa.

-O/O

_**-DE PRONTO APARCE SAKURA, PIDIENDO AYUDA A SHIKAMARU Y A CHOUJI-**_

-Chicos me ayudan a preparar la fiesta de Naruto-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Esto me suena muy problemático- Dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

-Claro que sí- Dijo Chouji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien vamos- Dijo Sakura quien de pronto se topo con Sasuke

-Sakura que haces aquí- Dijo Sasuke, confundido

-Necesito la ayuda de Shikamaru y Chouji, para... - De pronto Naruto se acerca y Sasuke toma rapidamente a Sakura del brazo pero entonces ambos tropieza y Sasuke cai encima de Sakura, dandole un beso en los labios accidentalmente.

-Teme, por fin lo hiciste-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Fue un accidente-Dijo Sakura sonrrojada, poniendose de pie con ayuda del Uchija

-Si, nos tropesamos, y yo cai ensima de Sakura-Dijo Sasuke, un poco sonrrojado

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, Hinata quieres venir- Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Hinata muy confundida

-Van a la aldea a comprar comida- Dijo repidamente Sasuke

-¡Claro!- Dijo la Ojiperla

-Vamos dobe- Dijo el portador del Sharingan

-Claro Teme, adiós chicos- Dijo el Uzumaki quien iba detrás de Sasuke

- De pronto Sasuke y Naruto se detienen y Sasuke activa su Sharingan y el Chidori

-Bueno, Kage Bunshi no Jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombra)- Dijo Naruto con una pose de manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Muy bien comencemos!-Dijo Sasuke, atacando a Naruto

Mientras tanto Kiba y Akamaru jugaban con Asuma, mientras Kurenai solo se reía, al ver a su pequeño muy contento.

-Vamos Akamaru ve por el-Grito Kiba lanzando una pelotita

-Waff!-Ladro Akamaru corriendo por la pelota

Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru se acercaba a Kurenai y le dicen que van a Konoha a ayudar a Sakura con la fiesta de Naruto, la cual muy contenta les dijo que fueran sin ningun problema.

-Kiba, ¿quieren venir a ayudar?-Pregunto Sakura, a el chico perro

-Claro-Exclamo Kiba despidiendose de su senseo

- Waff! Waff!-Ladro Akamaru, apareciando con una pelota en su boca y dirigiendose hacia donde se iba Kiba

Mientras tanto Kakashi avisaba en Konoha sobre la fiesta de Naruto, y todos con mucha alegria le confirmaban que irian con mucho gusto.

-Iruka quiero invitarte hoy a las 8:00pm a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de Naruto.-Dijo Kakashi

-¡Oh si! espero y este muy emocionado-Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

-¡Si! pero él no sabe de la fiesta! Pero necesito ayuda para avisar a tiempo ¿Me ayudarías?-Pregunto Kakashi muy entretenido con su libro

-¡Hai!-Exclamo Iruka, retirandose para avisar a todas las personas que pudieran

Ambos se van por diferente dirección avisando por el pueblo, Después Kakashi se topa con Yamato.

-¡Yamato! Hoy a la 8:00 pm es la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de Naruto y estas invitado, necesito tu ayuda para terminar de avisar en la aldea sobre la fiesta o si pero es sorpresa Naruto no sabe-Dijo Kakashi

-¡Hai!, semapai.

**/PASARON VARIAS HORAS/**

- Muy bien, Naruto, vámonos tienes que arreglarte para una sorpresa-Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a paso lento, y dejaba atras a Naruto, el cual no escucho lo que le dijo el Uchija.

- Hai, Oye por qué no invitas a Sakura a cenar Ramen y yo voy con Hinata, será una cita doble.- Exclamo Naruto

-Mmm...No sé-Dijo Sasuke dudando

-No me digas que no te animas teme-Lo dijo Naruto mientras se reía de Sasuke-

-No es eso, solo que no sé cómo decirlo-Lo dijo Sasuke muy serio-

-Bueno si necesitas un empujoncito yo te puedo ayudar.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, dandole un codazo en el costado a Sasuke

- No, no necesito un empujoncito...yo lo haré.- Dijo Sasuke golpeando a Naruto, bueno mas bien regresandole el golpe a Naruto.

-Bueno vamos a arreglarnos, pero porque quieres que me arregle, a caso me vas a hacer una cena romántica.- Dijo Naruto con cierta picardía en su mirada

-Dobe no digas tonterías, si te hiciera una cena no te lo diría-Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

-De acuerdo amor, entonces a las 8:00 pm-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

Dicho esto dejo a Sasuke solo, dirigiéndose a su casa para arreglarse para su famosa cita con Sasuke. Mientras tanto Sasuke se dirigía a casa de Sakura para invitarla a salira pero tenia que pensar en como hacerlo ya que en ciero punto la pelirrosa segui evitandolo pero era muy rara vez cuando ella le habla de buena manera y Sasuke esperaba que hoy fuera uno de esos dias.

-Voy, un minuto.-Grito cierta pelirosa del otro lado de la puerta

- *Como se lo dire creo que ya se-Pensaba el morocho

**/SE ABRE LA PUERTA/**

-Quien es...-Dijo Sakura pero al ver que era Sasuke, no dijo nada y solo le dedico una fría mirada y le dijo-¿Que quieres Uchija?- Para Sakura era muy difícil hablarle haci pero no podia, aun seguia dolida por como Sasuke trato de matarla a ella y a Naruto.

-Sakura, hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan fría conmigo-Dijo Sasuke molesto por la actitud de su amiga la pelirrosa.- Por que no quieres entender que estoy muy arrepentido por la actitud que toma antes, estoy arrepentido por que trate de matarte a ti y a Naruto, por que no puedes creer eso.

-¡DEJA DE VENIR A MENTIRME, YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUIERO VER, TE ODIO POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, YO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO Y SI NO QUE ME IRIA CONTIGO Y HARIA LO QUE QUISIERAS PERO AUN ASI NO QUISISTE!-Grito Sakura con lagrimas en su ojos.

-¡NO QUERIA QUE SUFRIERAS, POR ESO ME NEGUE A LLEVARTE CONMIGO, YO SABIA QUE TU AMABAS KONOHA TU AQUI TENIAS A TUS PADRES ESTE ES TU HOGAR Y NO QUERIA SEPARA DE EL NI DE TUS AMIGOS!-Grito Sasuke tomando a Sakura de los hombros y viendola a los hojos

-Sasu...-No pudo terminar por que Sasuke la interrumpio.

-Te amo Sakura, te lo he tratado de demostrar estoy 2 años, pero tu solo me esquivas, y cuando esta la oportunidad de hablar siempre huyes y te vas a el hospital-Dijo Sasuke

-Yoo...-No pudo terminar por que unos labios la silenciaron, ella se quedo impactada, Sasuke la estaba besando y esta ves no era un accidente, el beso era lento y sencillo, pero poco después Sakura le correspondi enrredando sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Sabes que difícil fue dejar mi orgullo y decirte todo esto-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, y pegando su frente con la de Sakura-Te amo Sakura, quiero que lo entiendas y que tambien entiendas que estoy muy arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice

-Sasuke, yo tambien te amo, y te perdono por todo el daño que hiciste-Dijo Sakura, dandole un beso en los labios a Sasuke, el cual le respondio con mucho gusto.

-Bien, entonces eso quiere decir que pasere por ti para ir a la fiesta de Naruto-Dijo Sasuke

-¿Que?-Pregunto Sakura desconcertada-¿Cuándo me preguntaste que si queria ir contigo a la fiesta de Naruto?

-Ahorita, Sakura, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Naruto, conmigo?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Ummm, no se tengo que pensarlo, tengo muchas propuestas y no se si vaya contigo.

-No juegues Sakurita,-Dijo Sasuke, tomandola de la cintura

-No juego Sasukito-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-Bueno, ire contigo,ya que me ruegas tanto-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Paso por ti a las 7:30-Dijo Sasuke, retirandose y dandole un corto beso en los labios a Sakura. Después se retira dejando a la Haruno congelada, por su actitud.

-*Bien todo salió muy bien*-Pensaba el morocho con una gran sonrisa.

**/PUERTAS DE KONOHA/**

-¡Izumo y Kotetsu!-Grito una rubia mientras se acercaba a los cuidadores de las puertas-

-Ino-san, ¿que sucede?-Pregunto Izumo, curioso, por como gritaba la rubia y venia con un paso rapido

-A caso tú vas a suplirnos-Dijo Kotetsu muy emocionado-

- mmm... lo lamento pero no-Dijo Ino, restandole importancia al comentario de Kotetsu.

Kotetsu: TT_TT

-Entonces que sucede-Pregunto Izumo, ignorando a su compañero

-Bueno me preguntaba...si...acaso...los ambus han vuelto de su misión.

-Lo lamento Ino pero eso es confidencial-Dijo Kotetsu

-Entiendo TT_TT

_**-Entonces se oyeron unos pasos-**_

Izumo, Kotetsu e Ino voltearon, un joven con uniforme de ninja de elite se acercaba y dijo-Izumo, Kotetsu y porki-sama buenas tardes.

Izumo y Kotetsu se pusieron de pie haciendo un signo de respeto a su superior en cambio Ino cerró el puño muy fuerte levanto la vista y grito- A quien le dices porki-sama, Nara-baka!

Shikamaru solo rio ante la contestación de su compañera de equipo-

-¿De casualidad no saben si ya llego el Kazekage?-Pregunto el Nara

-¡ No! Pero si llega le avisaremos-Dijo Izumo, con mucho respeto hacia el Nara

-Muy bien- Después de eso Shikamaru dio la vuelta y siguió caminando-

Mientras tanto Konohamaru corría por las calles de Konoha, cuando de pronto choca con Neji, quien venía acompañado de Ten-ten y este cai sentado en el piso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo un niño (bueno no creo que se cuente como niño pero que mas da) mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía

-¿Por qué corrías así Konohamaru?- Pregunto Neji con cierta curiosidad

-Es que me tengo que arreglar para en la noche- Dijo algo agitado, y sacudiendose el polvo de su ropa

-¿Que habrá en la Noche Konohamaru?-Pregunto Ten-ten curiosa

-Oh si se me olvidaba decirles... Hoy en la noche se celebra la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto- Entonces Konohamaru se acerca a Neji y le susurra-. Vamos invítala que no te pena.

-No sé-Entonces Konohamaru se acerca y le da un codazo-B-bien, Amm, Ten-ten...

(ANTES DE QUE NEJI PUEDIERA INVITAR A TE-TEN, APARECE LEE)

-Hola a todos-dijo Lee sin dejar de ver a Ten-ten.

-¡Hola Lee!- Dijeron muy animados Ten-ten y Konohamaru

(Neji no le responde a Lee ya que él estaba a punto de de invitar a Ten-ten, a que vaya con él a la fiesta de Naruto y Lee lo había interrumpido)

- Amm...Ten-ten, quería decirte que si ya tienes con quien ir esta noche a la fiesta de Naruto.- Dijo Lee con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-_Bueno...en realidad...nadie me ha invitado-Dijo mirando a Neji-

_-*A caso m esta pidiendo que la invite-_Penso Neji_-*No puedo dejar que Lee invite a Ten-ten a la fiesta*_

-¿Entonces Ten-ten que piensas de la invitación?- Dijo Lee con mucha emoción y con ojos de emoción

_-_Perdón Lee, pero Ten-ten ira conmigo- Dijo Neji lo más calmado posible y con los brazos cruzados

-A si?...o si... ya recordé, lo siento Lee- Dijo Ten-ten con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Oh si lo entiendo_-*NO PUEDE SER DOS VECES RECHAZADO*TT_TT.-_ Penso Lee

_**/Mientras tanto Kakashi iba caminando a lado de Anko/**_

-Y bien Kakashi ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir?- Pregunto una peli violeta de ojos castaño claro

- O si-Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro- quería decirte que si quieres venir conmigo...a la fiesta de Naruto_._

-Así que Kakashi Hatake me está invitando a salir-Dijo la peli violeta con un toque de ironía en su voz-Bueno, si me gustaría.

-Muy bien paso por ti a las 8:00 pm -Dijo Kakashi y de pronto desaparece dejando a Anko muy emocionada-

_**/Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage se encuentra Gaara el Kazekage acompañado por Matsuri, Kankuro, Temari y Meiko/**_

-Me da gusto que llegaron a salvo.- Dijo una rubia sentada en una silla

-Si, bueno fue muy cansado el viaje, muchas gracias por la invitación Hokage, con su permiso nos retiraremos para arreglarnos para la noche,- Dijo un pelirrojo, mientras se retiraba.

-Shizune por favor acompáñalos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Shizune- Por favor, síganme

**-EN LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO HOKAGE-**

-Aquí dormirá usted Lord Kazekage, y usted Kankuro dormirá en la de al lado y ustedes síganme por favor- Dijo Shizune guiándolas a otras habitaciones

-Esta es su habitación- Le indicó a Temari- y Matsuri esta es la de usted y la de al lado es de usted- Después se retira y se va a la oficina de la Hokage-

/TODOS YA LISTOS SE DIRIGIÁN AL LUGAR ESPECÍFICO DE LA FIESTA A EXCEPCIÓN DE SASUKE Y NARUTO YA QUE SAKURA TARDABA MUCHO Y HINATA ESTABA DISGUSTADA CON SU VESTIDO/

-Pff...Que aburrido ¿por que tardara tanto?... Sakura ¿ya estas lista?-Dijo un peli azabache sentado en el sofá, desesperado

-¡Yavoy, solo dame un segundo!- Grito Sakura desde su habitación

-Pff- Bufó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño de lo aburrido que estaba.

**-CASA HYUGA-**

-Vamos Hinata, se hace tarde.- Dijo un rubio de tanto esperar

-¡Voy!-Dijo Hinata mientras salía con un hermoso vestido blanco-

-Hi...Hinata...te...ves hermosa-Dijo el oji-azul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-Vámonos- Dijo tomándola de la mano.

**-CASA HARUNO.**

-¡Sakura o sales o te saco a la fuerza! U¬¬-Dijo ya frustrado el Uchija, de tanto esperar

_-_Voy... -Entonces sale Sakura con una hermoso vestido negro, pegado por arriba de la rodilla-¿Y bien como me veo?

_*O_O, se ve hermosa, pero como se lo dire, maldito orgullo*_-Pensaba Sasuke

-¿Sasuke?-Pregunto Sakura

-¡Te ves hermosa!..- Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa en su rostro, para acercarce a lo joven y darle un beso en los labios-Bien vamos que se hace tarde.- Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura y salian de la casa.

-¡Hai!-Dijo mientras enlasaba sus dedos con los de el morocho y ambos salían de la casa de Sakura

-Mientras tanto en el camino Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran con Naruto y Hinata-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Hinata, Naruto!, ¿como han estado?- Pregunto Sakura tomada de la mano del Uchija, y muy pegada a este.

-¡Bien!- Dijo la Hyuga con una gran sonrisa-S-sakura-san, Sasuke y t-tu, estan juntos?-Pregutno timidamente la Hyuga.

-S-si-Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasuke, no que ibas a pasar por mí para nuestra cita, y yo que me arregle tanto.- Dijo Naruto aciendo pucheros

-Lo siento dobe pero te cambie.- Dijo el Uchija mientras acercaba mas a Sakura a el

-¿De que están hablando?- Preguntaron Sakura y Hinata a el mismo tiempo

-De que mientras entrenábamos Sasuke se me declaro O/O- Dijo Naruto mientras veia la expresion de Sakura y Hinata

-No digas estupideces, dobe.- Dijo Sasuke algo serio-Ademas yo estoy con alguien mejor que tu.

-Mmm...veo que ese alguien mejor en mi herminta-Dijo Naruto quien miraba a Sakura y después toma a Hinata de la mano y siguen caminando.

-Naruto a dónde vas, la cena es en otro lugar, no ahí.- Grito Sasuke molesto, y llendo detras de él.

-Naruto-kun espera, no es ahí la cena, vamos, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigen a otro lugar-Dijo la Hyuga mientras trataba de ir con los demás, pero eso no fue posible por que el Uzumaki la llevaba con el a Ichiraku's

-No yo quiero comer en Ichiraku's. Yo quiero comer en Ichiraku's...- Dijo Naruto como si fuera el fin del después aparece Sasuke a un lado de Naruto-

-Vamos dobe, ya dije que no vamos a comer ramen ahí-Dijo Sasuke mientras iba arrastrando a Naruto

-¡No! Yo quiero comer ramen en Ichiraku's- Dijo el rubio luchando, con lagrimas de cocodrilo y haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Naruto no seas tan baka- Dijo Sakura quien se ponia a un lado del Uchija

-Bien pero si no me gusta regresaremos aquí- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¡SI! ¬¬-Dijeron todos a el unisono. Entonces Hinata se pone detrás de Naruto y le tapa los ojos-

-Hinata, que piensas hacer conmigo- Dijo Naruto con cara de pervertido

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, te va a gustar todos los preparamos para ti pero principalmente la Hokage-sama- Dijo Hinata

-Chicos de que habla Hinata, me está asustando- Dijo el Oji-Azul asutado

-Ya Naruto deja de llorar, que no confías en nosotros?- Dijo Sasuke enfadado

-Bueno si confío en Hinata y Sakura... pero...no en ti-Dijo el Uzumaki tratando de señalarlo acusadoramente

-Bien, no te preocupes, que ya estamos en el lugar de la "cena"-Dijo Sakura muy feliz

-Que porque ahí tanto ruido-Gritaba el Uzumaki. Entonces Hinata le quita las manos de los ojos-

-¡SORPRESAAA!-Gritaron todos

-Wouw chicos, se esforzaron mucho pero no tengo ánimos para esto-Dijo el rubio algo triste

-Te comprendo Naruto, yo me siento igual pero a Minato y a Kushina no les gustaría que estuvieras triste en tu cumpleaños, y aquí entre nos, tu padre llego una vez a un funeral borracho, obviamente yo trate de detenerlo.-Dijo un peli-blanco quien ponia la mano en el hombro del shinobi

-Ero-sennin, ¿¡no será que tu también participaste en eso?!-Dijo Naruto señalandolo muy acusadoramente(Si en esta Historia Jiraiya estaba, vivo, por que esta historia tiene un gran destino para él)

-Bueno... Kushina y Tsunade nos detuvieron, pero el punto es que a tu padre le gustaban las fiestas, por cierto no le digas a Kakashi se decepcionaría de su maestro-Dijo Jiraiya Susurrandole a el oido.

-Pero Ero-sennin mi padre ¿era como tu?-Preguntaba el joven, sorprendido de lo que le decia su sensei.

-Algún día te enseñare el video de la boda.-Dijo el Sannin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A caso hizo algo malo?-Pregunto Naruto con algo de miedo en su voz

-Digamos que tuvo un problema con su pantalón y con 5 botellas de Sake-Dijo el peli-blanco rascandose la cabeza.

-Naruto te vas a pasar toda la noche hablando con Jiraiya, cuando yo y los chicos nos pasamos toda la tarde arreglando el salón para la fiesta-Dijo la Haruno llegando con ambos ninjas

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Konoha una chica de cabello castaño oscuro de unos 30 años de edad dejo con un murmullo: Al fin en casa- dirigiéndose a la torre llega a el palacio Hokage la primera en reconocerla es Shizune quien casi se desmaya al ver a la joven que tenia enfrente entonces la joven le dice: Disculpe podría llevarme con la Hokage-sama.

-S-si...s-sígueme-Dijo Shizune muy asustada. Entonces Shizune entra a la oficina de la Hokage, toca la puerta y se escucha un grito que dice que entre, entonces entra la pelinegra y muy nerviosa dice-mmm...Ho...Hokage-sama...e-ella...

-¿Quien?...que pase-Dijo la Hokage algo intrigada

-¡Hai!-Dijo Shizune para despues abrir la puerta y decirle a la joven que entre

-Hola mucho gusto Lady Hokage.-Dijo una joven de cabello cafe-rojizo y ojos cafes

-No...p-puede ser...tú...estabas dada por muerta...que paso contigo...Rin-Dijo la Hokage muy sorprendida

-Se que debería llamar a Kakashi...pero quiero visitar a un viejo amigo primero-Dijo Rin algo seria

-Muy bien- Dijo Tsunade, quien aun no cabia de la impresión

Entonces Rin desaparece del lugar por la ventana y se dirige a la tumba donde se encuentra el nombre de Obito.

-¡Sai!-Grito la Hokage.

-Me hablaba Hokage-sama-Dijo un morocho de cabello negro muy parecido a Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar de su mision

-Ve a la fiesta de Naruto y dile a Kakashi que venga a mi oficina, inmediatamente-Dijo la rubia, muy seria,

-Pero que usted no iba a ir a la fiesta de Naruto, ahorita-Dijo Sai-No sea floja-Dijo en un susurro Sai, el cual la Hokage alcanzo a escuchar

-Si, pero yo no soy mensajera de Kakashi, asi que yo solo voy a disfrutar de la fiesta, que con mucho trabajo prepare, asi que o vas y le avisas o yo mismo te llevo, pero a ¡GOLPES!

-¡H-hai! H-Hok-kage-sam-ma-Dijo Sai con nerviosismo en su voz, Desapareciendo en una nube de humo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_-_En la fiesta de Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka y Anko tomaban Sake, mientras reían, cuando llega un ANBU y los interrumpe

-Kakashi Hatake la Hokage-sama te está buscando-Dijo Sai, quien traia su mascara ANBU

-¬¬... Porque me hablas así, Sai, se que eres tú-Dijo Kakashi serio

-Oh, pero tiene que ir de inmediato parece importante-Dijo el morocho, con una risa nerviosa

-Esta bien esta bien... Anko me tengo que ir, pero Iruka te podrá acompañarte con mucho gusto-Dijo Kakashi dedicandole una mirada a Iruka

-E-esta bien -Dijo Anko Sonrojada, desviando su mirada de Iruka

/Entonces Kakashi se dirige a la torre Hokage en compañía de Sai/

-¡Hokage-sama, Hatake está aquí!-Dijo Shizune muy nerviosa

-¡Que pase!-Dijo la Hokage casi gritando

-¡Hai!-Dijo la peli-negra dirigiendose a la puerta e indicandole que entrara

-Y bien que pasa- Dijo Kakashi con un semblante serio

-Kakashi...a llegado...una personas...muy importante para ti- Dijo la Hokage seria- Es una muy buena amiga tuya

-Quieenn...es! Dígalo ya- Dijo Kakashi deseperado

-Es tu vieja compañera de equipo...Rin.- Dijo Tsunade

-Quee, pero dijeron que estaba muerta-Dijo sorprendido el peli-gris...¿donde esta?-Pregunto

-Dijo que... iba a ver a un viejo amigo... pero no sé a donde fue...tal vez tu sabes.- Dijo la oji-miel

-Con un viejo amigo-Pensaba Kakashi-a donde pudo haber ido-Entonces Kakashi, sale por la ventana de la torre Hokage, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Rin...-

-Obito, ojala y hubiera ayudado en ese momento pero, veo que no, no era demasiado fuerte para hacerlo, te extraño mucho-Dijo Rin saliendole lágrimas por sus ojos-

-Rin...en verdad ¿eres tú?- Preguntaba muy sorprendido el Hatake

-¡Kakashi!-Dijo Rin, mientras iba y lo abrazaba

-Pero... como...se dijo que te habían asesinado...como...- Dijo Kakashi sepandose de Rin

-En realidad cuando me lastimaron, se dijo que yo había muerto, pero alguien me recogió y me sano rápidamente ya que tenía heridas profundas, el me entreno y cuando termine mi entrenamiento, me dirigí aquí ya que este aún seguía siendo mi hogar y además quería venir aquí, a este lugar, ya que siento como si Obito estuviese aquí.

-Ese día...pensé que le había fallado a la promesa que le había hecho a Obito, ya que le prometí protegerte- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-Lo sé, pero después de su muerte me fui de la aldea, ya que no podía superar su pérdida- Dijo Rin bajando la mirada

-Lo sé... se como te sentías...-Dijo algo serio- Y bien que te trae de nuevo a Konoha.

-Pues quería regresar a mi lugar y además...Kakashi...yo te...amo.

-Rin...yo...

No tienes nada que decir solo quería decirlo, no estás obligado a responderme o a corresponderme- Dijo Rin dandose la vuelta y cuando se dispone a caminar Kakashi la jala y la besa-

-Kakashi...tú.

-Yo también te amo...siempre lo e hecho-Al decir estoy Rin abraza a Kakashi y lo besa-

-Bien creo que tenemos que ir a una fiesta...

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Rin, curiosa

-Bien creo que debí decirte que es la fiesta de Naruto... un alumno mio... y no le puedo fallar- Dijo el peli-gris

-Ambos se dirigen a el salón donde es la fiesta de Naruto-

/SALÓN/

-_*¿Donde esta Kakashi?*_ -Pensaba Iruka-

-Iruka que me ibas a decir...- Preguntaba Anko coquetamente

-Bueno yo...- No completo la frase ya que llego Kakashi y saludo a todos en la mesa, y a un lado de él estaba Rin.

-Y aquí estoy... bueno Anko Iruka te iba a decir... que te...ama- Dijo Kakashi, viendo la expresion de Iruka, al ver como Kakashi decia todo a la ligera

-_*Wouw Kakashi ese era tú gran plan... Un momento ella es...Rin*-_Pensaba Iruka

-O.O...Bueno yo...yo- Decia sonrrojada Anko

-Vamos no me digas que no sientes nada por él- Dijo Kakashi, viendolos acusadoramente a ambos

-Si... claro...pero... Kakashi...pero ¿que, no Rin había muerto?

-No... Es una larga historia... después la contare... pero ahorita debo ir con mi equipo...y...así te dejare a solas con Iruka- Dijo Kakashi dirigiendose a la mesa de los chicos, junto con Rin


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mientras tanto Kakashi se dirigia hacia con Naruto y los demás, Mientras tanto Naruto observaba como Hinata bailaba con Kiba a lo cual otra joven de cabello negro y ojos azules llamada Ahome, miraba con unos ojos amenazadores a Hinata.

-Hey chicos quiero presentarles a Rin, mi ex compañera de equipo- Dijo Kakashi, presentantosela a sus alumnos

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, que ella no estaba...-Dijo Naruto pero Sakura le tapa la boca y dice- Es un placer conocerte Rin.

-Igualmente, haber por lo que Kakashi me conto de ustedes , aunque fue muy poco, tú debes ser Sakura, tu Naruto y el mas callado y serio Sasuke-Dijo Rin señalando a cada uno

-tsk... Naruto deberías cerrar la boca y alejarte de Sakura y así le poner más atención a Hinata- Dijo Sasuke, quien lo amenazaba con la mirada

-¡Queeee!... Si yo no me le acerque, fue ella y además claro que estoy vigilando a Hinata, teme- Dijo Naruto, volteando a ver a Hinata

-Mejor cállate, dobe.- Dijo el peli-azabache fastidiado

-Teme- Dijo Naruto

-Dobe- Dijo Sasuke con una mirada asesina

-Teme

-Dobe

-Ya cállense los dos- Dijo Sakura ya harta de sus peleas

-Veo que aun no progresan en el trabajo en equipo- Dijo Kakashi rendido

-Kakashi este equipo se parece al de nosotros, Naruto me recuerda a Obito, Sasuke me recuerda a ti y Sakura me recuerda a mi- Dijo Rin, con una gran sonrisa

-¡Bueno creo que sí!- Dijo Kakashi rascandose la cabeza

-Deberías tenerme mas respeto Sasuke ya que es mi cumpleaños y además por que el Kazekage vino aquí a celebrar mi cumpleaños- Dijo Naruto, comportandose como niño chikito

-A ver Naruto no porque sea tu cumpleaños vamos a alabarte y Gaara vino aquí solo porque es amigo tuyo y porque Tsunade-sama lo invito.- Dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chaan...no me digas esto aquí...- Dijo avergonzado el Uzumaki

-Bien chicos creo que iremos a bailar-Dijo Kakashi tomando la mano de Rin y llevandola a la pista de baile

-Vamos Sakura- Dijo Sasuke, tomando la mano de la Haruno

-¡Hai!-Dijo Sakura sonrroja

- Oigan chicos no me dejen aquí...me voy a quedar solo- Dijo Naruto deprimido

-Dobe... ve e invita q Hinata a bailar, además creo que otra persona espera a Kiba-Dijo señalando a Ahome

**/EN LA PISTA DE BAILE/**

-Bueno Kiba, creo que me toca bailar con Hinata- Dijo el Rubio separando a ambos ninjas

-Bien... pero después la sacare a bailar de nuevo- Dijo Kiba retando a Naruto

-Ni lo pienses Inuzuka, vamos Hinata- Dijo Naruto molesto por lo que habia dicho Kiba

-H-Hai-Dijo Hinata mientras se alejan de Kiba

-Kiba-kun, quieres bailar conmigo- Dijo Ahome muy nerviosa y algo Sonrojada

- ¡Si! - Dijo Kiba, a lo que Ahome le dedico una hermoza sonrisa

-De pronto mientras todos bailaban las luces se apagan, entonces Sasuke tropieza y cae encima de Sakura, al intentar levantarse sin querer se apoya en el pecho de Sakura, al regresar la luz, todos se quedaron impactados al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura en el piso, entonces Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y le dice:-Teme, como te atreves a engañarme así.

-De que hablas Naruto-Dijo Sasuke, muy molesto, por lo que dijo el Rubio

-Creo que Naruto dice, porque tienes la mano...- Dijo Kakashi, señalando justo donde tiene Sasuke su mano

-Al decir esto Sasuke se pone rojo ya que se dio cuenta de porque todos lo miraban de esa forma.-

-Ahora si teme, me has engañado-Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba junto con Hinata.

-Dobe no digas estupideces, tu sabes que lo que paso en el entrenamiento lo dije solo porque tenía que encargarme de que vinieras a la fiesta-Decía Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie-

-¡Si, claro! - Dijo Naruto -Entonces por que me ibas a besar en el entrenamiento

-Dobe eso es mentira, yo nunca te besaría-Dijo Sasuke molesto

-Bueno emm, Sasuke-kun tu una vez en la academia lo besaste-Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Pero eso fue un accidente y culpa del dobe-Dijo Sasuke molesto

-Oh SI culpen a el sexy rubio de ojos azules-Dijo Naruto desbiando la mirada-Miren a Shikamaru-Dijo Naruto Sañalando a el Nara

**/CON SHIKAMARU/**

-Vamos Shikamaru anímate y sácala a bailar-Le susurraba Ino a Shikamaru

-tsk...que problemático... yo no saco a mujeres problemáticas a bailar... aparte porque piensas que yo la sacaría a bailar- Dijo Shikamaru, molesto volteando ver a Temari

-Ni que yo quisiera bailar con un vago como TU- Dij Temari molesta, señalando a Shikamaru


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Problemática- Dijo Shikamaru

-Vago- Decia Temari

-Problemática

-Vago

-Por Dios cállate mujer- Decia el Nara muy aburrido

-Tú no me callas vago- Decia Temari harta de discutir con Shikamaru

-Ya cállense los dos, que parecen novios discutiendo.- Dijo Ino muy enfadada de la situacion en que se encontraba

-Ja yo salir con ese vago ni loca- Dijo Temari volteano hacia el otro lado

-Concuerdo contigo mujer- Dijo Shikamaru cruzandose de brazos

-Además el es demasiado "Problemático" y admito que es lindo pero nunca saldría con él- Dijo Temari sonrrojada

-Y ella es demasiado mandona y exigente aunque no esta nada mal- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado

-Ya lo sé, Shikamaru es lindo y simpático y tal vez si me volviera loca saldría con él-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo contigo mujer, pero si por algún motivo Temari y yo saliéramos, lo cual no hacemos a escondidas de los demás tendría que estar loco ya que sus hermanos me matarían.

-De acurdo Shikamaru vamos hacer de cuenta que no me distes a entender que tu y Temari salen a escondidas-Dijo Ino, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-_*¡Demonios se me salió! ahora todo el mundo lo sabra*_- Pensaba el Nara

-Estas muerto Nara-susurraba Temari-

-Bueno creo que iremos a bailar, vamos Temari- Dijo Shijamaru

-Hai -Dijo la rubi caminando junto a el morocho-

-Vaya Shikamaru ahora sé porque, cuando venia Temari nunca te veía y nunca salías de tu oficina- Dijo Ino viendo a la pareja ir a la pista de baile

Entonces Chouji aparece a lado de Ino comiendo unas papitas y le dijo-yo ya sabía.

La rubia se queda desconcertada ante la confesión-Como es que...él cuando...Porque a mí no me dijo... ¡SHIKAMARUU!- Grito Ino

Chouji seguía comiendo, cuando de repente se le acaban las papitas- Por eso siempre traigo un repuesto- muy sonriente-

#Lee veía como Tenten bailaba con Neji#

#Naruto y Hinata salieron del salón para ver las estrellas e iban a caminando por Konoha#

Sasuke y Sakura estaba aislados de todos mientras Sasuke trataba de disculaparse por lo sucedido- Yo te lo explico fue un accidente, no quería hacerlo-Entonces Sakura lo besa-

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto el Uchiha

-Este...yo...am-Entonces Sakura toma un tono medio rojizo, no tanto como el de Hinata, pero casi- yo...bueno...yo-entonces cierra los ojos y Sasuke la besa después en un susurro Sasuke le dice- te amo-

-Yo tambien Sasuke-kun- Decia la pelirrosa sonrrojada y desbiando la solo sonrie de lado al ver que su pelirrosa no habia cambiado nada asi que la toma por la cintura y la besa, y la pelirrosa le corresponde gustosa.

Ahome hablaba con Kiba y le dice todo lo que sentía por él, a lo cual Kiba quedo paralizado y apenas pronuncio unas palabra- yo...tam- Después Ahome se acerco y lo beso, Kiba acepto el beso tomándola de la cintura.

Shikamaru y Temari discutían lo sucedido con Ino, Temari era la única que hablaba y Shikamaru esperaba a que se callara, cuando Temari guardo silencio, Shikamaru dijo- Eso era todo- para luego tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Kankuro y Gaara miraban la escena y Gaara con los brazos cruzados pensaba- *_Este chico esta muerto*- _Cuando estaba a punto de pararse Matsuri lo detiene y le dice- Vamos Gaara eso tenía que suceder algún dia. Entonces Gaara se vuelve a sentar. Kankuro se molesto al ver que Shikamaru besaba a Temari pero una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color se acerco a él y con un gesto de amabilidad tomo asiento, Kankuro se acerco y empezó a besarle el cuello, entonces Temari se acerca a ellos junto con Shikamaru y les dice-Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru y yo somos novios- Dijo muy seria, sin preocuparle la reaccion de sus hermanos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Gaara y Kankuro se pusieron de pie y en un suspiro ambos gritaron-. ¡Queee!

Matsuri junto con Meiko se acercaron a Temari y ambas la abrazan y ambas le susurraron-. Felicidades ya era tiempo de que Shikamaru dejara su orgullo a un lado.

Temari solo rio, Kankuro y Gaara se acercaban un poco más a Shikamaru a lo cual Shikamaru con temor cubría su rostro, Gaara solo reía por la forma en que estaba Shikamaru, Kankuro se acercaba más a Shikamaru e iba cerrando el puño, cuando ambos llegaron a Shikamaru, Gaara recordó que Matsuri en camino a Konoha le dijo, que si Temari estaba enamorada del Nara que dejara que sea feliz, ya que es la primera vez que ella se enamora, entonces cuando Kankuro esta apunto de golpearlo Gaara lo detiene y con un signo de amabilidad se acerca a Shikamaru y le dice-. Espero que sean felices juntos-. Se da la vuelta y se retira-

-Pero...que...Gaara...-Dijo Kankuro algo confundido.

-Vamos...Déjalo- Dijo el Kazekage retirándose.

Shikamaru no entendía lo que pasaba asi que simplemente con pereza dijo-GRACIAS-Para luego acercarse a Temari y contarle que Gaara, lo había aceptado, para luego dirigirse a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar.

Una rubia de cabello corto, que usaba lentes pero tenía los ojos color azul metálico se acerco a Shikamaru y le djo- Idiota como te atreves a engañarme con esa zorra- Entonces se acerca un poco más y le da una cachetada, después Temari hace lo mismo y antes de retirarse Shikamaru la toma del brazo y le dice-. ¡No tu no te vas y tu tampoco!-Gritándole a Shiho.

Entonces Ino que habías visto todo se acerca a ellos y dirigiéndose a Shiho dice-. ¡Quería hablar contigo cuatro ojos!

-¡A quien le dice cuatro ojos, rubia plastificada!- contesto Shiho en defensa propia-

-Ino basta-Ordeno Shikamaru- Que Shiho tiene algo más importante que explicarme.

-Como que explicarte- Dijo Shiho indignada- Despues de que me engañas, quieres que le explique a esta. (Refiriéndose a Temari)

-¡Como me llamaste!-Grito Temari llamaste la atención de todos los presentes-

-Haber cuatro ojos le vuelves a faltar el respeto a la marimacha de Temari y te parto la cara- le grito Ino-

-¡Ya basta las tres! Que todos nos estan mirando- Dijo Shikamaru, muy molesto-

-¡Tu ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme, vago! esto se acabo, mejor vete con la cuatro ojos- Le grito Temari a Shikamaru mientras sollozaba-

-Espera... ¿que dijiste?- Pregunto Ino extrañada- Shikamaru te engaño con Shiho- Grito lo suficientemente alto para que todos los hermanos Sabuco lo escucharan-

En una mesa cercana Kankuro cerró el puño con fuerza y se paró de la silla, Meiko, estaba con Matsuri y Tenten a si que no vio que su novio iba directo a golpear a él Nara, desgraciadamente Gaara también escucho a Ino, el semblante del Kazekage cambio a lo que Matsuri oyó y fue en socorro del Nara.

-Meiko al notar que Matsuri salió corriendo voltea a ver porque y se da cuenta de Kankuro estaba con los puños cerrados e iba directo a donde estaba Shikamaru y Temari, entonces Meiko se pone enfrente de él y le dice-. Amor necesito hablar de algo contigo.

-Ahora no Meiko, estoy ocupado.- Dijo Kankuro muy molesto

-Como que estas ocupado estas ocupado para mí- Lo dijo peli-castaña muy triste

-No yo no me refería a eso.- Le respondió Kankuro algo mal por la reacción de ella.

-Entonces es que tienes algo mejor que hacer- Dijo Meiko algo molesta.

-No Meiko...yo... no...es...lo-Dijo Kankuro algo preocupado

-De acuerdo entonces ve hacer esas cosas tan importantes que tienes que hacer-Dijo Meiko furiosa- *_Temari-sama me debes una grande*_- entonces se retira y Kankuro va detrás de ella-

Matsuri va corriendo hacia Gaara y se le pone enfrente- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente por favor, sii- Con cara de perrito, Matsuri lo toma de la mano y lo jala para a fuera del salón.

**/CON SHIKAMARU/**

-Quieres bajar la voz Ino cerda...-Lo dijo Shikamaru muy molesto por la forma en que lo dijo Ino-

Ino se empieza a reír como loca

-Ino te encuentras bien-Dijo Temari Preocupada.

- Es que...Shikamaru...y...-Entonces se empieza a reír, Ino empieza a expirar y exhalar- Ya siendo sincera, tú piensas que Shikamaru...con los cuatro ojos... es como decir que Shino saliera con la frentona, haber Shiho, ¿Cuándo nació Shikamaru?, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?, ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? ¿Por qué fuma?

Shiho se quedo paralizada al no sabe contestar ninguna preguta, para despues reaccionar al escuchar como Temari respondia cada una de ellas.

-Entonces Temari contesta cada uno de ellas- Nació el 22 de Septiembre, Su color favorito es Verde, Su comida favorita es la carne asada, Y Shikamaru fuma por que Asuma-sensei era como un padre para ellos. XP

-Lo ves ella si lo conoce si tu fueras su novia sabrías esas respuestas en especial la ultima ya que Shikamaru lo hizo porque Asuma-sensei era como un padre para nosotros.-Dijo Ino de una forma muy orgullosa de Temari.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Vamos Ino, no hay que perder nuestro tiempo con ella, bueno creo que yo me retiro-Dijo Temari, a punto de retirarse.

-¡Oye como que te vas! tú tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Shikamaru, y yo tengo que irme porque me están esperando- Dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego retirarse y sentarse a lado de un pelinegro de ojos de igual color.

-Bueno Shikamaru que me ibas a...-Entonces un pelinegro que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta la interrumpe.

-Temari, como crees que yo te engañaría con Shiho, yo ya te había dicho que yo sería incapaz de engañarte, que no entiendes que te amo- Dijo Shikamaru después acerco a Temari junto con él, tomándola de la cintura, para luego besarla, Temari acepto gustosamente el beso y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Nara.

/CON MATSURI Y GAARA/

-Y bien Matsuri, que me querías decir- Dijo Gaara, muy serio.

-*_Vamos Matsuri tu puedes decirle* _Pensaba Matsuri, algo angustiada-Bueno...yo...etto...Bueno...Gaara...-Tartamudeaba la ojinegro.

-Vamos Matsuri que me tienes que decir.-Dijo Gaara muy serio ya que la peli castaña no se decía a hablar.

-Bueno...yo...quería decirte...que...t...te...a...am...mo.-Dijo muy roja la Shinobi.

-*_Me ama ella dijo que me ama*-Pensaba el Kage ante la confesión de la castaña_

_-_Te amo Sabuko no Gaara_- _Ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco a los labios de cada uno, cuando ambos estaban a milímetros del rostro de cada uno Gaara en un susurro le dijo- También yo-Ambos rozaron sus labios, Gaara tomaba de la cintura a Matsuri y la Shinobi ponía sus brazos en el cuello del Kazekage, cada segundo ese beso se hacía más apasionado para cada uno, solo la falta de oxigeno los separo, después ambos fueron a el salón, cuando entraron a el salón se sorprendieron al ver a Shino, con una muchacha pelirroja de ojos color azul, era muy hermosa en verdad y ella si lo escuchaba al hablar, se veía que los dos la pasan muy bien, ambos siguieron caminando y esta vez de dirigían a la mesa del poseedor del Sharingan.

-Gaara, Matsuri ¿cómo están?, se la están pasando bien en la fiesta-Dijo la peli rosa, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, aunque creo que el principal de la fiesta desapareció, con la Hyuga-Dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y... se puede saber porque estas... tan feliz- Dijo Sasuke, algo serio.

-¡OH, SI! Creo que no les he contado aun- Dijo Matsuri muy emocionada- Pues yo y Gaara somos novios...

-Vaya me alegro por ustedes dos espero y sean muy felices- Dijo Haruno algo confundida.

-Bueno pues creo que no son los únicos, porque Sakura y...yo también somos novios- Dijo muy serio- * _Creo que solo falta Kiba, Neji, Lee y Shino*- _Pensaba el shinobi, cuando entonces escucha un grito, era de Ahome, ya que Kiba se le había declarado, y ella en un grito dijo que si-

-Veo que Kiba, es uno menos entre los solteros- Dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa

-Si, a propósito, Neji y Ten-ten donde están- Preguntaba Matsuri, quien miraba por todos lados tratando de localizarlos.

-Creo que ellos también, se fueron de la fiesta, al igual que Naruto y Hinata- Dijo Sakura, quien se retiraba del salón.

-Sakura, a donde vas- Dijo Sasuke, quien iba a tras de la Shinobi

-Voy a fuera, quiero tomar un poco de aire- Dijo Sakura, se veía un poco pálida, cuando de repente se desmaya

-¡SAKURA!-gritaba el portador del Sharingan, quien corría donde estaba la joven Haruno.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaba Matsuri, quien se dirigía donde estaba la joven Shinobi y el portador del Sharingan.

Todos los invitados de la fiesta se dirigían hacia donde estaba la joven Haruno; Naruto quien llegaba junto con Hinata vio que Sasuke cargaba a Sakura, y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, acompañado de Hinata.

-¡Sasuke, que le paso a Sakura-chan!- Gritaba Naruto, quien se preocupaba por la Haruno.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que llevarla a él Hospital- Decía angustiado el joven Uchiha.

- Te acompaño- Dijo Kakashi

-También yo- Dijo Naruto- Hinata espérame aquí, te prometo que te diré como se encuentra Sakura- Dijo Naruto, quien besaba el majilla de la joven Hyuga.

-No, Naruto-kun, también voy quiero estar ahí- Dijo Hinata quien también se retiraba

-Nosotros también vamos- Dijo Ino quien estaba sujetada de la mano de Sai.

- Y nosotros también- Dijeron Gaara, Matsuri, Kiba, Iruka, Anko, Rin, Ahome, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Meiko.

- Bueno vamos- Dijo Sasuke quien se retiraba con Sakura en sus brazos.

**/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/**

-¡Sakura!- Gritaba una pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos de igual color, quien corría donde estaba el joven Uchiha

-Shizune- Grito el Uzumaki.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?- Dijo Shizune angustiada por la joven.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que iba a fuera a tomar aire, pero se veía muy pálida y de repente se desmayo.- Dijo el joven Uchiha quien estaba muy angustiado por la joven.

- Bueno póngala aquí- Dijo Shizune, quien traía a dos enfermeros con una camilla.

Sasuke la recostó cuidadosamente, y solo se sentó junto a la habitación en donde se encontraba la Shinobi.

Después de un buen rato sale Shizune, quien sale corriendo, por lo visto se dirigía a la torre Hokage, Paso un rato y Shizune regreso acompañada de la Hokage. Todos se preocuparon ya que si llamaban a la Hokage era por algo grave que solo ella podía solucionar.

-Vieja, que eso lo que pasa- Dijo Naruto, quien después fue golpeado por Tsunade.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata preocupada por el Uzumaki, quien varios enfermeros lo subieron a una camilla y lo escoltaron a una habitación.

- En que habitación se encuentra- Le preguntaba la Godaime a Shizune.

-Por aquí, sígame por favor- Respondía Shizune, mientras la dirigía a la habitación.

-Que es lo que tendrá Sakura- Dijo Ino, mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien, Sakura es muy fuerte- Dijo Sai, quien abrazaba a la rubia para consolarla.

Todos estaban muy angustiados ya habían pasado horas y no sabían nada acerca de Sakura, Sasuke estaba desesperado, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su lugar.

-Tranquilízate, Sasuke, Sakura estará bien- Dijo Kakashi, quien leía un libro.

-Hmp... ya pasó mucho tiempo y no han avisado nada- Dijo el portador del Sharingan, algo serio.

**/EN LA HABIATACION DE SAKURA/**

-T-Tsunade-sama- Dijo la joven Haruno quien estaba recuperando la conciencia.

-Sakura, por fin despertaste- Dijo Tsunade quien sentía un gran alivio.

-Que es lo que me paso- Dijo Sakura quien estaba muy confundida.

-Shizune, por favor déjame a solas con Sakura.- Dijo Tsunade.

-H-Hai- Dijo Shizune quien se retiraba del lugar.

-Sakura, exactamente qué fue lo que tomaste en la fiesta de Naruto- Dijo Tsunade muy seria.

-¿Q-que? – Pregunto Sakura, algo asustada por la noticia de la Godaime-

-Te hicimos un análisis de sangre y al parecer tu bebida tenía un veneno muy raro, y desconocido tuvimos que actuar rápido ya que pudiste entrar en coma, lo malo que por ese veneno obtuviste asma.

-P-pero Tsunade-sama, aun no entiendo el ¿porqué hacer algo así?...

-Sakura todos te conocen sabes que me has pasado, eres una excelente ninja medico, alguien se quiere deshacer de ti, y ahorita mismo mandare a un grupo de ANBU'S a investigar el lugar, por ahora descansa.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor no le diga a nadie de esto, hasta que se sepa quien fue- Dijo Sakura algo adormilada.

-Hai-Dijo Tsunade retirándose

**/EN LA SALA DE ESPERA/**

- Ya ha despertado- Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Puedo pasar a verla- Dijo Sasuke, algo aliviado por saber lo que la Shinobi está bien.

-Sí, pero que no se altere mucho- Dijo Tsunade muy seria.

-Hai- Dijo el pelinegro quien entraba a la habitación de la shinobi.

-Tsunade, que es lo que tiene Sakura- Dijo Kakashi muy serio quien se apartaba de los demás para que la Godaime le pudiera explicar la situación de la joven.

-Kakashi, esta fue una petición de Sakura, pero como eres su sensei, tienes que saber, a Sakura la envenenaron durante la fiesta de Naruto, ese veneno yo nunca lo había visto y lo malo es que Sakura ahora tiene asma, sabes que Sakura ahora no cuenta mucho con él apoyo de sus padres y tu estas a cargo de ella, además tu eres ya como su padre, así que tienes que cuidarla muy bien Kakashi- Dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- ¿Pero como que una petición de Sakura?- Dijo Kakashi muy confundido- Y lo sé Hokage-sama, para mi Sakura es mi hijita y encontrare al bastardo que quiso tratar de matarla, no se preocupe la cuidare.

-Bueno que ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie su situación de salud, ya que no quiera que se preocuparan- Dijo Tsunade.

-Muy bien, gracias por decírmelo, y estaré pendiente de ella- Dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, que es lo que tiene Sakura-dijo Naruto quien tenía una venda en su cabeza.

-Nada, solo tenía muy bajo el nivel de azúcar- Dijo Kakashi algo serio.

-Muy bien, iré a verla- Dijo el Uzumaki, quien iba caminando hacia la habitación de la Haruno.

Naruto entro a la habitación y grito- Sakura-chan estas bien- Dijo el Uzumaki quien iba hacia donde estaba la Haruno para abrazarla.

-Alto, Dobe, no la toques- Dijo Sasuke quien lo miraba con mirada amenazadora

-Tranquilo...Sasuke...recuerda que...Naruto...-Dijo para luego quedarse dormida.

-¡Sakura!- Dijo Naruto, para luego voltear hacia la puerta y ver a Tsunade.

- Vamos chicos, hay que dejar que descanse un rato- Susurro Tsunade para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su oficina.

-Yo me quedo aquí- Dijo Sasuke mientras estaba a un lado de la Haruno.

-Hai- Dijo Naruto para luego retirarse de la habitación

**/EN LA SALA DE ESPERA/**

-Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata quien, esperaba noticias del joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

-Como se encuentra, Sakura

-Bien, solo necesita descansar

-Bueno que día, creo que yo me retiro, vamos.-Dijo el joven Inuzuka quien tomaba de la mano a Ahome

-Hai- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno creo que nosotros también nos retiramos- Dijo Gaara, quien se retiraba junto con Matsuri.

-Nosotros también- Dijo Shikamaru, quien llevaba a Temari de la mano.

Todos re retiraban, excepto Ino quien no se quería ir, al menos hasta poder ver a la joven.

-Ino, vamos tienes que descansar- Dijo Sai, quien acariciaba sus mejillas

-No, quiero...-No término la frase ya que Naruto, la había interrumpido.

-Ino, Sai tiene razón, si hay algún cambio rápidamente iré a avisarte, dattebayo- Dijo Naruto.

-Hai-Dijo Ino quien se ponía de pie, para retirarse.

-Vamos-Dijo Sai.

En la sala de espera solo quedaban Naruto y Hinata, por otro lado, Hinata estaba tan cansada que estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Hinata, creo que deberías ir a descansar tu también- Dijo Naruto quien se, sentó a un lado de la Hyuga.

-No, Naruto-kun, quiero esperar a tener más noticias sobre Sakura-Dijo la joven Hyuga algo somnolienta.

-Vamos-Dijo Naruto quien tomo a la Hyuga, cargándola hasta su casa.

-N-Na...Naruto-kun...- Dijo la Hyuga para después quedarse dormida en los brazos del Uzumaki.

_-*Mi pequeña y dulce Hinata, ojala y pudiera tenerte así, para siempre*-_Pensaba el Uzumaki quien solo admiraba a la Hyuga dormida-

Al llegar Naruto a su departamento, acostó a la joven en su cama y solo pensaba-*_Sera buena idea haberte traído aquí*- _Dijo el Uzumaki quien se iba acercando a los labios de la joven Hyuga, solo alcanzo a darle un pequeño rose a sus labios por que la joven Hyuga se estaba despertando.

-N-Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo la joven Hyuga, quien después de puso algo roja.

-P-Perdón, Hinata, yo me deje llevar-Dijo el joven, quien se separaba de la joven Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun espera...-Dijo la joven Hyuga.

-Perdón, Hinata, yo... creo que hasta aquí me detengo.-Dijo el Uzumaki quien se retiraba de la habitación

-Pero...Naruto-kun, yo no quiero...yo no quiero que te detengas-Dijo la joven Hyuga, quien estaba muy roja-

Naruto se quedo impactado con la respuesta que le dio la joven Hyuga que apenas podía articular unas palabras-H-Hinata, estás segura-Dijo el joven Uzumaki, quien aun estaba impresionado por la palabra que había dicho la joven.

-Si-Dijo la joven Hyuga, quien se iba acercando poco a poco a los labios del Uzumaki, y enredando sus brazos en el cuello del joven

Naruto acepto gustosamente el beso y tomo a la joven Hyuga de la cintura, solo se separaban por la falta de aire, después ambos quedaron viéndose, y Naruto solo veía ese hermoso brillo que se daba en los ojos de la joven Hyuga.

El Uzumaki no resistió, así que volvió unir sus labios con los de la chica en un beso frenético y algo salvaje, pero a pesar de ello se notaba lleno de amor y dulzura, de amor puro, Naruto lentamente fue recostando a la joven quien después de un rato comenzó a besarle el cuello deslizándose a sus hombros y después a sus espalda.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente una pelinegra apenas se levantaba con mucha pereza, para luego mirar a su derecha y notar que el rubio aun dormía, se metió al baño para darse una ducha, después que salió se vistió y se dirigió a un lado del rubio para susurrarle.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo la joven, que para su sorpresa no se levantaba- Naruto-kun- volvió a decir, la joven al ver que aun seguía dormido, se dirigió a el baño y lleno una cubeta con agua, para después, echarle el agua a el joven.

Naruto se levanto de golpe y grito-Aaaaaaaah, esta fría-Dijo para luego notar que Hinata solo se reía-Hinata, vas a tener problemas-Dijo el joven para después ponerse de pie y correr de tras de ella.-Hinata ven aquí-Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perdón Naruto-kun pero no te levantabas-Dijo corriendo, quien después fue atrapada por Naruto, para darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Naruto-kun, tengo que ir al hospital, quiero saber cómo se encuentra Sakura-Dijo Hinata, quien estaba sonrojada por el beso del joven

-Está bien, solo deja me baño y me visto, para ir contigo, sale-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que Hinata solo se quedo mirando-

Después de un rato salió el rubio de la habitación y tomo a la Ojiperla de la mano para salir juntos de la habitación, caminaron hacia el hospital, entraron y vieron que ya estaban todos ahí, y por suerte Neji aun no llegaba.

-¡Hinata!-Grito Ten-ten

-¿Ten-ten, que pasa?- Dijo Hinata

-Pues Neji estaba muy preocupado por ti ya que no dormiste ayer en casa-Dijo la peli castaña, algo alterada.

-A eso, bueno...yo...esto...-No termino la frase ya que Naruto la había interrumpido.

-A eso, bueno yo lleve a noche a Hinata a un departamento ya que se quedo dormida aquí.

-¡Hinata!-Se escucho un ruido que provenía del joven Hyuga.

-Neji-onii-san, que pasa-Dijo la joven Hyuga quien iba con su primo.

-Hinata, donde pasaste la noche-Dijo en un tono serio-

-Bueno, yo dormí en un apartamento-Dijo la joven Hyuga quien jugaba con sus dedos.

-Y con quien -Dijo Neji quien miraba muy seriamente a la joven.

-Con nadie Neji-onii-san-Dijo la joven-Ayer me dormí aquí en el hospital, entonces Naruto me llevo a un departamento no muy lejos de aquí-Dijo la joven Hyuga.

-Te creo Hinata, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar antes muy bien-Dijo el joven Hyuga quien abrazaba a su prima.

-Después de un rato sale Sasuke de la habitación de la Haruno-

-Teme, como esta Sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto, algo preocupado.

-Está bien, Tsunade la está revisando, y no me digas así, dobe-Dijo Sasuke quien espera fuera de la habitación

**/EN LA HABITACION/**

-Sakura, creemos, que tal vez, bueno tal vez te podríamos dar algún tratamiento para tu asma -Dijo Tsunade quien miraba a la joven.

-Está bien Tsunade-sama-Dijo la joven.

-Solo si tu quieres no lo veas como una obligación, además tendrías que estar viniendo cada 2 semanas-Dijo Tsunade-¿Aceptas?-Dijo la Hokage quien miraba a lo joven con angustia.-

-Sí, acepto-Dijo la joven Haruno muy decidida de su respuesta.

-Muy bien empezaremos ahora-Dijo Tsunade quien en de su mano salía un chakara verde

Entonces la joven Haruno queda dormida y Tsunade seguía con su trabajo.

Después de un rato sale Tsunade, y todos voltean a verla.

-Tsunade, puedes venir -Dijo Kakashi quien esperaba a la Godaime-Y bien ¿cómo está Sakura?

-Está bien, justo ahora, termine de hacerle, un tratamiento ella tendrá que venir cada 2 semana, creo que yo puedo crear una especie de cura aunque se ve difícil

-Está bien, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Sí, pasa-Dijo Tsunade quien se iba a su oficina

-Oye teme, crees que Sakura, solo haiga tenido bajo el azúcar-susurraba Naruto.

-No, yo no me trago ese cuento, Kakashi y Tsunade esconden algo.

-Sí, y vamos a averiguar qué es lo que tiene Sakura-chan

/EN LA HABITACION DE LA HARUNO/

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Sakura quien apenas despertaba

-Sakura, como estas, ya estas mejor-Dijo el - Tsunade me dijo lo de tu enfermedad

-¡Que!...pero...-No termino la frase ya que se puso muy alterada y Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Sakura, tranquila muy bien, soy tu sensei yo lo tenía que saber

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor no le digas a los demás...yo...-Después Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Sakura, creo que Sasuke y Naruto se tienen que enterar, ya que se que tu y Sasuke están juntos y a Naruto se que lo quieres como a un hermano

-Lo sé Kakashi-sensei, pero si les digo lo más probable es que solo sientan pena por mí y se preocupen demasiado por mí y no quiero otra vez necesitar ayuda de alguien, siempre todos me están defendiendo, siempre dependiendo de Naruto y de Sasuke, no quiero que se preocupen por mi- Dijo Sakura quien agachaba la cabeza.

-Mmm-susurro Kakashi.

**/CON SASUKE Y NARUTO/**

-¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo, Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke con la ceja arqueada

-Hay que espiar a Kakashi-sensei y así descubriremos lo que sabe-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Espiarlo?

-Ándale teme siempre he querido ser espía-Dijo el Uzumaki con ojos de cachorro

-Que no ¿querías ser Hokage?-Dijo Sasuke con una gotita en la sien

-No, eso era lo segundo, pero imagínate ¡ESPIA!-Dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos se veían como de estrella.

-Dobe me estas asustando-Dijo Sasuke con cara de haber visto esos libros pervertidos que Kakashi lee.

-Ándale y de paso descubrimos lo que tiene Sakura-chan y si tenemos suerte...

-¿Qué?

-LA CARA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Naruto eso ya lo intentamos una vez y no funciono-Dijo el Uchiha con cara de aburrimiento.

-Vamos Sasuke será divertido, o acaso no te preocupa que Kakashi este mucho rato con Sakura-Dijo Naruto que de pasar a una cara de perrito hizo una sonrisa picara

-Está bien-Dijo en un gran suspiro- _*Así sabré que de que tanto hablaban Kakashi y Sakura*-_

-Vamos Teme, hay que ver que de que tanto hablan Kakashi y Sakura.

-... ¬¬

**/CON SAKURA Y KAKASHI/**

-Sakura, se que te sientes incomoda con esto, pero sé que ambos lo tienen que saber, se que Naruto siempre te defendía pero era porque te quería y sé que tu harías lo mismo si tu estuvieras en su lugar-Dijo Kakashi quien veía detenidamente a Sakura-

-Kakashi-sensei...-Dijo la joven quien fue detenida por Hatake.

-Sakura, piénsalo, sé que si no les dices ambos se enojaran

-_*Que eso lo Sakura tendrá que decirnos*-_Se preguntaba un ojinegro- ¡Naruto...!

Un rubio entraba en la habitación quien fue seguido por el pelinegro.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, Sakura-chan?- Pregunto un rubio muy serio.

-Na...Naruto...yo...etto...-Decía la Haruno muy nerviosa.

-Sakura, creo que yo me voy, dejare que hablen solos, y Naruto tómatelo con calma, bien adiós- Dijo el Kakashi para luego desaparecer de la habitación

-Gracias, sensei- Susurro la Haruno

-Y bien que es lo que tienes que decirnos Sakura

-Bueno... pues...yo...primero quiero que ambos me prometan que no se enojaran conmigo- Dijo la Haruno quien tenía los ojos cristalizados.

-Sakura, dime de qué tanto hablaban tu y Kakashi- Dijo Sasuke my serio.

-Prométanmelo

-Lo prometo-Dijo Naruto

-... ¬¬, lo prometo-Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, pues yo... tengo... as...asma-Dijo mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por sus ojos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke quedaron en Shock- Lo ciento chicos, pero no quería que se preocuparan por mí, y no quería estar dependiendo de ustedes...-Luego fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-¡Queeee, como que asma!, ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJSITE, LE TENIAS MAS CONFIANZA A KAKASHI QUE A MI QUE SOY TU NOVIO!-Dijo Sasuke quien reventaba de rabia-

-Sakura, porque no confiaste en mi, dime porque- Dijo Naruto quien cerraba el puño

-Naruto, perdón pero... no quería preocuparlos, tu tienes que estar con Hinata, no perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, preocupándote por una enferma-Dijo Sakura quien sentía que lagrimas se resbalaban por sus ojos- Perdón Sasuke, pero yo no le dije a Kakashi, Tsunade fue quien le dijo ya que él sabía que no era un simple desmayo por tener baja el azúcar.-Dijo la Haruno quien después empezó a sentirse mal.

-Sakura-chan, perdón no debí de haber desconfiado de ti-Dijo Uzumaki quien después empezó a notar que Sakura cada vez se veía mas pálida.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien-Pregunto en azabache quien noto que Sakura se ponía muy pálida cada vez.

Entonces Sakura se desmaya y Naruto sale corriendo de la habitación buscando a Tsunade-

-Tsunade-oobachaann!-Gritaba Uzumaki quien después se la encontró

-Naruto, que pasa- Pregunto al ver a Naruto muy alterado


	13. Chapter 13

-Sakura, se puso muy pálida y después se desmayo-Dijo Naruto quien aun estaba muy alterado-

-Bien, vamos- Dijo la Hokage quien corría hacia la habitación de la Haruno

**/EN LA HABITACION/**

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Tsunade-Bien chicos ocupo que Salgan de la habitación para ver qué es lo que le sucedió

-Está bien, vamos, dobe-Dijo Sasuke quien caminaba muy calmado-

**/FUERA DE LA HABITACION/**

-Naruto, que le pasa a Sakura, porque saliste corriendo-Dijo Ino muy angustiada por su amiga-

-Bueno, Sakura-chan se puso muy débil y después se desmayo, entonces vine en busca de Tsunade para que viera cual era el motivo.

-Solo fue eso, no fue nada más

-Etto... bueno...creo

-Sakura, tiene asma- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dispuso a esperar junto a la puerta de la Haruno

-¡Que!, ¡COMO QUE SAKURA TIENE ASMA! -Gritaba Ino muy desesperada

-Tranquila Ino, Sakura es muy fuerte seguro se va a reponer- Dijo Sai mostrándole una sonrisa a la rubia-

-Bien, solo queda esperar más noticas.- Dijo Tenten quien caminaba en círculos-

-Tenten, siéntate por favor y cálmate-Dijo un Ojiperla

-Bien-Dijo Tenten quien se sentó a un lado del Hyuga

Entonces sale Tsunade y en un suspiro dice- Ella está bien solo se le subió la presión se puso muy alterada, al parecer respondió muy bien al tratamiento que le hice así que mañana puede irse- Dijo Tsunade quien veía como el azabache entraba muy tranquilo a la habitación

**/EN OTRO LUGAR/**

-Kakashi, ¿cómo esta ella?- Pregunto Rin

-Ella está bien, justo ahora debió de haber terminado de hablar con Sasuke y Naruto- Dijo un peligris, quien después beso a la joven- Bien y dime que es lo que quieres hacer, quieres recorrer Konoha, otras ves

-Claro- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-Vamos

Al día siguiente Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de la Haruno, ya que ese día por fin se iría de ese aburrido lugar

-Sakura, estas lista

-Hai- Dijo la pelirrosa para después ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación a un lado del portador del Sharingan.

**/EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO/**

-Bien creo que voy al hospital para ver si ya dieron de alta a Sakura- Dijo un rubio que apenas se acababa de despertar

Entonces alguien toca la puerta

-Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo una joven quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Voy, Hinata-Dijo mientras rápidamente se vestía, y después se dirigía a la puerta para disponerse a abrirla

-Pasa Hinata- Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro- Dijo la Hyuga mientras entraba al departamento

-Y bien Hinata, por que la visita

-Bueno solo quería decirte que me voy a una misión, pero Tsunade esta dudando porque necesita a Sakura para esta misión y Ahome ya que es un anbu y lo más probable es que sea de ayuda

-¡Necesita a Sakura!, pero si ella apenas hoy sale del hospital, como la va mandar si ella no está bien del todo- Dijo el Uzumaki, a quien después se le resalto una vena a un lado de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, por eso Tsunade esta dudando, así que esperara hasta el día de mañana para que Sakura vaya a el hospital y Tsunade verá si está bien para mandarla a la misión y si no, solo iremos Ahome y yo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que Naruto no dejaba de admirar.

-Bien entonces, creo que tenemos que pasar todo el día juntos ya que ya no te veré por... Hinata, ¿por cuánto tiempo es la misión?- Dijo Naruto quien se rascaba la cabeza

- Creo que será por 1 mes

-¡Queeeeeeeeee! Y que voy hacer todo este tiempo sin ti- Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza

-Vamos Naruto, lo más probable es que Sasuke también se quede solo, y Kiba demás tu tienes tu entrenamiento con Kakashi, para convertirte en el próximo Hokage

-Sí, lo sé, pero no será lo mismo

-Vamos Naruto-kun, primero tenemos que ver a Sakura haber si ya salió del hospital

-Cierto, ya se me había olvidado.

-Vamos- dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto de la mano

**/EN EL HOSPITAL/**

-Bien vamos Sakura, tu te vienes conmigo- Dijo Sasuke quien tomaba de la mano a Sakura

-A donde vamos Sasuke-kun

-Tú te quedaras en mi casa, así que, será mejor de que tengas tus cosas listas

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, no me puedo ir así de mi casa

-Entonces les dices a tus papás porque tú te vienes a vivir conmigo

-...- Inner: Kiiaaa, vamos a vivir con Sasuke Uchiha, que emoción

-Está bien-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

EN EL HOSPITAL

-¡Shizune!-Grito Naruto

-¿Naruto, Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Shizune

-Quería saber si Sakura-chan ya se fue

-Si, Sasuke pasó por ella

-_*Mmm, que tramara ese teme*-_ Pensaba Naruto mientras veía hacía afuera

-Na...Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata muy tímida

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

-Deberíamos ir a visitar a Sa...Sakura

-Si, Hinata vamos

-Adiós Shizune-san

Después se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura y preguntaron por ella, pero sus papás dijeron que ella no estaba allí, así que Naruto pensó y dijo- Si Sasuke se llevo a Sakura, entonces debe de estar en su casa, vamos Hinata.

-Pero, Naruto-kun y si no está ahí donde estaría

-Sasuke se la llevo así que debe de estar en su casa, vamos

Y ambos se dirigieron al Barrio Uchiha

Mientras tanto con Gaara y Matsuri

-Gaara, esto es aburrido, deberíamos ver como esta Sakura, recuerda que hoy salía del hospital

-Matsuri, lo más probable es que Sasuke ya se la haiga llevado, ella debe de estar bien-Dijo Gaara, pensando en quien pudo haber sido el desgraciado que le había envenenado la bebida a Sakura.

-Gaara, estas aquí-Decía Matsuri agitando su mano frente al rostro del Pelirrojo.

-Eh?...ah sí,

-Entonces si vamos a ver si ya salió Sakura

-Está bien pero, si no está, nos vamos, muy bien

-Está bien-Dijo Matsuri para ponerse de pie tomar la mano de Gaara

Mientras tanto Temari estaba hablando con Tenten acerca de Shikamaru y Tenten habla de Neji

-Como extraño a ese vago-Dijo Temari

-Vamos, mañana viene y después de que venga lo tendrás todo para ti solita

-Sí, es verdad-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno creo que yo me voy, Neji debe de estar esperándome, íbamos a ir con Hiashi, ya que hoy a una cena y pues Hiashi me quiere conocer

-Suerte, adiós

-Adiós- Grito Tenten mientras corría

En la florería Yamanaka Sai siempre ayudaba a Ino en el trabajo para después ir a pasear o ver una película, Kiba y Ahome estaban jugando en el parque como todos los días a veces parecía que ella quería mas Akamaru que a Kiba lo cual el Inuzuka se ponía muy celoso, Temari fue en busca de Shikamaru pero entonces se topa con Kankuro y Meiko y Kankuro le dice a creo que debes ir alistando tus cosas porque no vamos mañana en la madrugada, fue lo que me dijo Gaara

-¡Qué! pero ¿porque mañana en la mañana?-Dijo la rubia algo alterada.

-Recuerda que Gaara es el Kazekage y tiene asuntos que atender no se puede quedar mucho rato y por lo que me dijo yo también tengo que volver así que no te íbamos a dejar sola aquí.

-No, yo puedo quedarme aquí se cuidarme sola, además Kankuro tu sabes que tengo una relación con Shikamaru se que él no dejara que nada malo me pase.

-No Temari he dicho que no tú te vas a venir con nosotros muy bien

Entonces Temari le da la espalda a Kankuro y sigue caminando cuando se topa con el mismísimo Shikamaru y esta lo abraza al saber quién es

-eh? Temari porque estas llorando- Dijo respondiendo el abrazo de la Sabaku no

-Bueno pues, mañana me tengo que ir de la aldea y no quiero irme porque yo te amo y te voy a extrañar-Dijo Temari quien aún seguía abrazada del Nara

-*_Que mañana se va, ya no, la podre ver más, no, claro que la veré pero de vez en cuando*-_Vamos no te preocupes, tienes que irte y yo lo entiendo, te seguiré viendo eso tenlo por seguro, te amo problemática y haría cualquier cosa con tal de que estés a mi lado.-Dijo Shikamaru quien después unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.


End file.
